!rtd effects
Overview !rtd is a system that allows a player to receive a random effect, which can either be beneficial or harmful. This adds a bit of a "gamble", where a player can use !rtd in a pinch, but they must be careful as there is a chance it will put them in more trouble. !rtd can be activated by typing "!rtd" in the game's chat. Effects * '''1 HP: '''Your health will rapidly drain 1 point at a time until it reaches 1. Taking a shield will not prevent this effect; the effect will chew through the shield and your health. This effect will take a long time to fully drain on the Fatkid. * '''100 Extra Max HP: '''Your max health will be increased by 100 points. However, this extra health will NOT be filled. (If you have 100 HP and roll this effect, you will still have 100 HP, but your max HP is increased to 200, and you can use a shield or Med-Vac to heal up to 200.) * '''50 Max HP: '''Your maximum HP is set to 50, regardless of your previous health. This is particularly lethal if you roll this as the Fatkid. * '''Bomb Head: '''Your head will turn into a ticking timebomb, which will detonate after a short timer! Any enemies within range are instantly killed, and you take 50 points of self-damage. (If you die before the bomb goes off, it will have no effect.) This effect was heavily inspired by the TF2 Halloween Merasmus boss fight, where your head could be turned into a bomb, which will stun the wizard if you manage to detonate on him. * '''Defense Orb: '''You receive a shorter-duration Defense Orb, which will not only provide a source of constant healing, but will fire lasers at nearby enemies. Particularly useful for Zombies, who mostly lack a ranged option. * '''Full Heal: '''Your health is restored to full. Game-changing as the Fatkid when you are on low health near the end of the map. * '''Health Regen For 1 Minute: '''Your health will steadily regenerate for a minute. (The health gained is based on percentage. As the Fatkid, this essentially makes you invulnerable to anything short of a Backstab.) * '''Infectious Laughter: '''You and every other player in a 30 stud radius will be forced to laugh, during which you cannot move or use weapons. This affects both teams. * '''Mystery Sauce: '''You are coated in a red sauce which will massively increase your movement speed, but at the cost of taking x100 damage. Super useful as a zombie during blood rush to get a quick kill. * '''Regenerative Shield: '''You are granted the same shield the Last Man Standing receives. This shield will block 100 points of damage, and will slowly regenerate outside of combat. * '''Ring Of Fire: '''For a short duration, you will emit a ring of fire that damages nearby enemies, and sets them ablaze. * '''Weak Shield: '''You get a red-colored shield that blocks only 50 points of damage. * '''No Tools for 10 Seconds: '''For 10 seconds, you are unable to use any weapons. (Unlike Infectious Laughter, you can still move during this effect.)